Dark Sparks
by Minheaven
Summary: Et parfait, Drago Malefoy l’était. Ou du moins l’avait été jusqu’à… ça. - Bâtard. - En l’espace de quelques secondes, il était passé du statut de digne héritier à celui de fils illégitime.
1. Prologue

_28 Février 2009_

* * *

**[ Dark Sparks ]  
**

de

Minheaven

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Seul l'histoire m'appartient le reste voyez cela avec JKR.

**Raiting**: M pour plus de sécurité.

**Résumé**: _Draco Malfoy, fils de mangemort non reconnu, âgé de 5 ans à peine, est acheté sur le chemin de Traverse par une jeune femme rousse. _

**Notes**:

- Attention certaines scènes peuvent être assez choquante.** Abus d'enfants, viols, châtiments corporels**...

- C'est un UA. Donc certains persos -pour ne pas dire la quasi totalité- seront OOC ou pas très loin de l'être. Les évènements dans le Harry Potter original arriveront pour certains avec quelques modifications de mon cru.

- Le titre est anglais parce que je trouve le rendu meilleur que ce que donnais le français. C'est truc de fétichiste que je suis à mes heures perdues.

- Bien que je sois fan de fictions slash, **ce n'est pas un HPDM** et cela même si il risque d'y avoir des scènes équivoque. Se sera en toute innocence ^^ Eh! Ils auront moins de 10 ans tout du long. Alors peut être que l'amour qu'ils se porteront amènera à quelque chose d'autre... un jour qu'ils seront matures. Mais pas dans cette histoire.

- Il risque cependant d'y avoir des relations slash, mais ce sera en fond d'histoire. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Merci à** Thecrasy** pour sa correction.**  
**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue**

_« J'étais un enfant, ce monstre que les adultes fabriquent avec leurs regrets. »_ Jean-Paul Sartre (1)

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Quatre…

L'énorme horloge centrale résonna. Encore et encore.

Un son si particulier, dont seuls les anciens modèles en étaient doués, sortit des entrailles du mécanisme de ce carillon.

Un éclat envoutant. (2)

Adoré, craint ou attendu, il n'en était pas moins libérateur pour tous. Presque palpable. Il se promenait sans aucune difficulté. Lentement. Le long des murs, sols et plafonds. Parcourant dans son entièreté les salles et les espaces vides, même au-delà des limites de l'immeuble.

Grand, doré… époustouflant. L'appareil détenteur des si précieuses et indomptables heures trônait fièrement au milieu du hall d'entré. Apposé magiquement dans le vide, il flottait joyeusement au-dessus des milliers de têtes qui chaque jour passaient par là.

La bâtisse qui était jusqu'alors silencieuse sembla se réveiller. Par les milliers de portes de formes et couleurs dépareillées sortirent, dans une masse désordonnée, les agents du ministère. Les couloirs habituellement sombres, par manque de lumière naturelle, l'étaient à présent à cause de cette masse humaine mobile. Un joyeux brouhaha remplaça les derniers échos du douzième coup de gong. Chacun allant de sa volonté a partager quelques anecdotes de la journée achevée, qu'importe la fatigue et l'envie indéniable qu'ils puissent avoir de rentrer chez eux et, d'enfin, se reposer.

A quelques pas de l'agitation ambiante, des couloirs et des étages plus loin, dans une des nombreuses salles que comportait l'édifice, avait lieu une réunion qui au vu du contexte actuel était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Assemblés en un demi cercle parfait, des hommes se tenaient tous très droit sur leur siège. Vêtus de robes sorcières communes. De couleurs, formes et textures diverses. Rien ne semblait montrer une quelconque appartenance à une quelconque section du ministère de la magie britannique. Seul un écusson de couleur dominante rouge ancré à leurs manches indiquait leur statut.

Des Aurors.

Le groupe d'élite du Royaume-Unis, ceux qui faisaient respecter la loi, régner l'ordre dans la communauté sorcière et même parfois chez ceux-sans-pouvoir. Plus communément appelés les « moldus ».

Tous les petits garçons - et mêmes certaines petites filles- rêvaient un jour de devenir Auror. Même s'ils avaient souvent beaucoup de mal à se rappeler du nom exact de la profession, ce qui donnait souvent court à des appellations assez bizarres. Les Aurors étaient vus comme des « supers héros », des justiciers, les protecteurs de la veuve et l'orphelin. Bref ils étaient idolâtrés presque autant que les joueurs de Quidditch.

.

L'information principale de la réunion du jour concernait des attentats perpétués envers la population non-magique.

Voldemort et ses sbires avaient -encore- frappé.

Lord Voldemort, ou le seigneur des ténèbres comme il aimait à être appelé, n'était qu'un sorcier mégalomane qui cherchait le pouvoir. Mais, qui ne le faisait pas au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

De son vrai patronyme : Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Jedusor était un sang-mêlé. Orphelin, maltraité dans son enfance. Celui qui à présent adulte, se prenait pour le plus grand mage noir que le monde n'ai jamais connu. Celui qui se disait être le digne descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

Peut être tout cela était-il vrai. Peut être, oui. Mais pour l'instant rien n'était moins sûr. Voldemort n'était qu'un sorcier -certes puissant- qui manipulait la magie noire à mauvais but. Rien de plus. Rien de grave.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait eu que des morts moldus.

Plusieurs attaques éclair dans de petits villages peu habités éparpillés à chaque coin du Royaume-Unis. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, ces actes de violence se répétaient sans que quiconque ne puisse les prévoir. Des assauts rapides et combinés, imprévisibles et toujours très sanguinaires. Il n'y avait aucune constance, aucun moyen de les arrêter puisque situés dans des zones moldues où les détecteurs de magie noire n'étaient pas installés. Les escadrons d'Aurors arrivaient toujours après le massacre ce qui n'était pas pour redorer le blason du ministre déjà beaucoup contesté. Il rassurait néanmoins la société sorcière : les mangemorts n'attaquaient pas les gens de leur espèce, seulement « ces moldus ».

Aucun moyen donc… Aucune réelle volonté non plus d'arrêter ce carnage.

A quoi bon ?

Des moldus ? Et alors ? Il y avait bien des attentats dans leur monde sans que personne ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. Alors pourquoi est-ce que la communauté magique devrait faire plus que ce qu'elle ne faisait déjà ?

Aucun moyen, aucune volonté.

Pourtant, tout le monde ne pensait pas pareil. Bien heureusement, certains étaient beaucoup plus prévoyants quant à l'avenir. Ne disait-on pas de se méfier de l'eau qui dort ?

Si le ministère n'était pas au courant de grand chose, s'il était pieds et poings liés, rien n'était plus faux pour une certaine organisation secrète. Ceux à qui affronter une éventuelle réalité ne paraissait pas aussi effrayant qu'elle ne l'était pour les hommes du ministère. Bien sûr personne n'espérait avoir vraiment affaire à une future relève du dernier mage noir en date : Grindelwald. Le souvenir de l'ère de terreur qu'avait créé celui-ci était bel et bien toujours présent dans les esprits des plus jeunes comme des plus vieux. Seulement, il était plus conseillé de se préparer à toute possibilité que de rester camper sur des positions non pas fausses, mais incertaines. Et si un homme savait tout cela, si un sorcier pouvait être le mieux placé pour en juger ainsi c'était bien Albus Dumbledore.

Celui-qui-avait-vaincu.

Le libérateur des années sombres causées par le mage noir Grindelwald. Le meilleur ami de Grindelwald dans leur enfance, un des seuls à avoir vu évoluer le jeune Tom Elvis Jedusor et qui avait réussit à percer à jour leur vraie nature.

Puisque personne ne semblait vouloir se méfier, et surtout pas le ministre qui tenait bien trop à sa place, dans l'ombre, Albus Dumbledore avait créé l'Ordre du Phœnix. Un rassemblement de sorciers qui avaient toute confiance en lui, en son jugement et qui ne demandaient qu'à veiller au grain. Et tant pis -ou tant mieux- si cette méfiance était déplacée. Cela valait mieux que de se retrouver le jour venu prit au piège sans pouvoir réagir.

Après tout, une étincelle d'espoir restait lumineuse même dans les ténèbres. (3)

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors? Verdicte? Je continue ou je raccroche ?


	2. Chapter 1: Bâtard

_le 2 Mars 2009_

* * *

**Edit** du 29/03/10: J'ai modifié la fin du chapitre. Pour ceux qui l'avaient déjà lu, je vous conseille d'y faire un tour^^

* * *

....

...

..

.

**[ Chapitre 1: Bâtard ]**

.

..

...

....**  
**

Les ténèbres avaient toujours fait partie de l'existence de Drago Malefoy. Bien que le petit n'ait que cinq années d'existence -et croyez le ou non, en si peu de temps on peut être plus mature que la moyenne-, il était sûr que sa naissance avait été programmée tout du long –pendant les huit mois et demie de grossesse- par des actes sombres. Peut être était-ce une de ces divinités monstrueuses et horriblement méchantes – tante Bella devait en être parente- sortant tout droit d'un enfer qui n'existerait alors rien que pour les cas de son genre.

Les non-désirés.

Pas dans le genre des grossesses accidentelles –comme ce fut le cas pour madame Zabini d'après mère- non, son cas à lui était bien spécifique. Désiré -si peu !- mais par nécessité ou obligation selon point de vue, mais certainement pas comme le fruit d'un amour débordant. L'amour n'avait de toute façon rien à faire dans ce milieu. _Une faiblesse_ voilà comme le désignaient les grands. Ils ajoutaient souvent _Gryffondor_ ou _Poufsouffle _derrière d'un ton dédaigneux ou méprisant. Parfois les deux. Qu'était-ce donc que cela? Une espèce désignée -encore- inférieure comme les « sang-de-bourbe » ? Il ne le savait pas mais ne se serait pour rien au monde risqué à le demander – les doloris étaient une réponse plutôt persuasive-.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre –il avait entendu par **inadvertance** une discussion dans le salon bleu- c'était paraît-il _très fréquent dans les familles de sang-pur._ Pour ce qu'ils avaient de pur, le jeune Drago doutait fort que ça soit quelque chose qui se voyait à l'œil nu. Il avait bien essayé de distinguer la «chose» en comparant son sang à celui de Xéno, le fils du palefrenier, un « sang-mêlé » -oh comme il avait souffert après la petite correction de père !- Leur sang était d'un rouge vraiment sang. C'était sans doute quelque chose de magique…

Toujours était il qu'il avait été mit _gracieusement_ sur Terre pour perpétuer la longue lignée _d'une des familles les plus anciennes et pures de sorciers britannique_. A première vue Malefoy père et même toute la cour de noble avaient de quoi se réjouir, l'enfant était né avec les signes distincts de la famille : cheveux blonds presque argentés tant ils étaient pâles, peau diaphane, yeux clairs –gris électrique- des traits fins aristocratiques…. Le parfait petit descendant. Mais voilà, il y avait quelque chose qui avait « foiré » d'après tante Bella qui s'était par là même bien moqué de père qui avait viré en une étonnante teinte cire.

Oh au début, tout allait pour le mieux – comme cela pouvait l'être au sein d'une famille pratiquant la magie noire-. Enfant de bas-âge, les elfes de maison ou quelquefois des nurses de passage s'occupaient de lui. Il avait droit à l'ignorance -classe- de père, aux petits moments de tendresse –quelque peu rigide- de mère qui le faisait seulement quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux. A chaque réception donnée dans le manoir familial, il était montré aux yeux de tous comme un trophée –juste pendant quelques secondes- avant que l'on ne le remette dans son coffre fort : sa chambre aux barreaux dorés. Il vivait dans sa tour d'ivoire sans jamais pouvoir en sortir et jouer avec les enfants de son âge. _L'amusement n'était pas digne d'un petit lord._ Il avait eut droit à des leçons de savoir-vivre, de culture -il avait su lire à l'âge de deux ans- d'équitation -les chevaux terrestres puisque trop jeune pour voler- de magie théorique –toutes les matières même de potion !-… Bref tout ce qui fallait pour être _un parfait petit lord_.

Et parfait, Drago Malefoy l'était. Ou du moins l'avait été jusqu'à… _ça_.

Jamais auparavant on avait vu un enfant aristocrate aussi…** aristocrate**. Le ton et les mimiques sarcastiques et froides. Le maintien gracile, imposant… La réplique -miniature- parfaite de Malefoy père.

Tout aurait pu être merveilleusement beau et parfait dans le meilleur des mondes si il n'y avait pas eut un _hic_.

Tout enfant sorcier venant d'une ligné de sang pur -confirmée- recevait, à l'âge honorable de trois ans, la première partie du sceau familiale. Dans un écart de trois années jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, il acquérait ainsi petit à petit la puissance du sceau. Ces années d'attente étaient nécessaires au vu du pouvoir colossal que comportait en son sein ce marquage magique. Si par malheur le tatoueur familial sur-dosait à une période inappropriée le lien, le sujet risquait fortement au meilleur des cas une fracture dans son flux magique qui au bout de plusieurs séances d'apprentissage pouvait être réglée. Au pire des cas, il était victime d'une surcharge de magie qui obstruait ses flux de pouvoir et aboutissait à l'implosion. Heureusement, les accidents de ce genre était plus que rares et n'arrivaient quasiment jamais.

Le tatouage familial était une clé magique –fruit de puissants sortilèges- qui permettait à l'héritier d'être reconnu peu importe son déguisement, peu importe le lieu. Il avait accès à tout ce qui lui était dû. Inimitable et inviolable. Ces trésors familiaux étaient précieux et jalousement gardés. Chaque lignée possédait des pouvoirs qui lui étaient propres, des attributs qui étaient dits héréditaires. Et personne hormis les concernés ne les connaissaient.

Comme le voulait la tradition, le jeune Drago Malefoy avait été appelé le jour de ses trois ans pour recevoir le premier cycle de reconnaissance. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour et même si il était courant de dire que l'enfant n'avait aucun souvenir avant l'âge de quatre ans, Drago Malefoy était encore une fois l'exception à la règle.

Dans le salon bleu, le cinq juin au matin, père et mère étaient assis sur le fauteuil en peau de dragon vert. Il y avait un homme, maigre, grand et pourtant trapu. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier beige et noir, un chapeau du même ton était posé non loin de lui auprès d'un petit sac au cuir noir usé. De ses yeux noirs cachés derrière de grosses lunettes, il avait observé fixement l'héritier Malfoy qui, toujours aussi stoïque, avait attendu au pas de la porte les ordres de son père. D'un signe de main, celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre d'entrer. Poliment, il avait salué l'inconnu, qui s'était présenté comme étant Polybius (1) –seulement Polybius- le tatoueur familial. Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps pour Draco d'avoir avalé la potion que lui avait donné _seulement Polybius_, tante Bella et quelques uns des amis proches de ses parents étaient sortis de la cheminée en file indienne. Un peu effrayé, sans toute fois le montrer, le petit lord avait vu tous ces gens se mettre en demi-cercle autour de lui. L'ambiance de la pièce était subitement devenue lourde et chargée de magie. Penché au-dessus de lui, le tatoueur, sa baguette pointée sur le corps étendu de l'héritier, avait commencé le rite magique. Des incantations non prononcées-on ne voyait que les lèvres fines de l'homme bouger- dans un flot incessant. Tout se passait bien au début jusqu'aux premiers signes d'anormalité. Polybius n'arrêtait plus de froncer ses épais sourcils grisâtres. Sans pouvoir dire exactement les formules, les mouvements des lèvres de celui-ci indiquaient à l'assemblée qu'il lui arrivait de répéter les mêmes phrases.

Le petit Drago très réceptif à ce qui se passait autour de lui comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Prit d'un horrible doute, il sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. Es ce que le monsieur avait découvert que tout ça n'était qu'une façade ? Qu'il n'était pas du tout le petit lord froid et sans cœur ? C'était pour ça qu'il lui lançait des sorts ? Pour vérifier qu'il était un bon petit ? Il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur le regard de sa mère. Contrairement à son habitude, elle n'avait pas le visage orné de son horrible face d'indifférence. Elle avait l'air, inquiète et l'observait comme elle faisait seulement quand ils étaient seuls : un mélange de grande tristesse, de douceur et… de dégoût. Drago avait toujours cru que sa mère lui en voulait de devenir, comme père, froid et cynique. Mais… peut être que ce n'était pas ça. Peut être qu'il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui… Peut être qu'il n'était pas normal.

Les évènements qui suivirent semblèrent aller dans cette direction.

Polybius avait cessé tout mouvement. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, une grande colère avait envahit les traits de Lucius Malefoy -et père était vraiment effrayant dans ces cas là !- il avait d'abord posé des questions de son ton cinglant à Polybius qui étonnamment n'avait pas semblé se ratatiner comme le faisaient ceux à qui père s'adressait ainsi. Toujours un peu dans les vapes, Drago du haut des ses trois ans –bien trop intelligent pour son bien- avait compris beaucoup de choses. Un seul mot craché par son père –oserait-il à présent l'appelé à nouveau ainsi ?- répété, encore et encore avec plus ou moins de fureur et de dégoût résumait la situation.

_Bâtard._

En l'espace de quelques secondes, il était passé du statut de digne héritier à celui de fils illégitime.

_Bâtard._

Un mot, un seul avait à jamais changé sa destiné.

_Bâtard._

Plus puissant que les sorts de magies les plus terribles, compliqués et aboutis, un mot, **ce** mot, avait agi tel une malédiction.

_Bâtard._

Évaporé dans l'espace temps à jamais.

_Bâtard._

Il avait disparu.

_Bâtard._

Drago Malefoy n'était plus.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux, il avait croisé le regard sombre de son parrain, qui, contrairement aux autres, n'avait semblé ni scandalisé, ni répugné. Il était seulement là, calme et indéchiffrable.

Depuis ce jour, Lucius Malefoy n'avait plus jamais agi pareil avec lui. Cette indifférence glaciale – ô si douce- qu'il avait l'habitude de lui offrir était devenu haine et mépris.

Esclave immonde, Drago Malefoy –oserait ont le désigner encore ainsi ?- avait subi les pires atrocités. Des choses qu'un enfant de cet âge, qu'aucune personne ne devrait subir.

Le dernier jour du mois de juillet, Lucius Malefoy avait débarqué dans les cachots - les appartements de l'enfant blond – pour lui annoncer qu'il désirait se débarrasser _du détritus parasite_ qu'il était. Il n'avait rien fait, rien dit. Depuis des années, le petit ne sortait plus de sa tête trop apeuré par le monde qui l'entourait. Puis, il s'était simplement retrouvé en pagne aux abords de la fontaine de la place du Serpencendre sur le chemin de Traverse et il aurait pu être face à la mort de son corps qu'il n'aurait pas agis autrement. Regarder -sans vraiment le faire- dans le vide, complètement amorphe. S'il avait eut la conscience de son existence, sûrement que le petit Drago aurait été amusé malgré lui. Parce que Lucius ,le-sang-pur, avait trouvé une façon si classe de se débarrasser du problème.

Une vente aux enchères, dans les règles du monde magique.

* * *

Notes:

(1) **Polybius** était un homme d'État, historien et théoricien politique grec. Il est un des premiers hommes du monde à avoir utiliser le tatouage. Il avait eut recourt à un tatouage sur un de ses esclaves pour faire passer un message.

_Merci à JoOly pour sa review ^^_

_Voilà le premier chapitre achevé. Qu'en pensez vous? N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, je ne mords pas. Quoi que...  
_

_Reviews Please ?_


	3. Chapter 2: Une question d'horaire

_le 6 Mars 2009_

* * *

Merci à **Alia-karasu** , **Surfway**, **Riorym**, **Odeyssa**, **Moimeme** et **Jooly** pour leurs reviews ^^

Désolée pour les fautes et éventuelles erreurs!

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!_

_**Édit du 29/03/10:** j'ai modifié le chapitre. Quelques touches par ci par là, pour ceux qui l'avaient déjà lu ça ne change pas grand chose hormis une certaine animosité entre Sirius et Lily.  
_

* * *

...

..

.

**[Chapitre 2: Une question d'horaire]**

.

..

...**  
**

Les douze coups de l'horloge centrale avaient résonné depuis déjà quelques minutes. Loin d'être minime, cette sonnerie avait le don de réveiller la population aux alentours ou du moins, à régulariser leurs vies. Elle sonnait trois fois par jours. D'abord à huit heures- l'heure d'ouverture des portes du Ministère Magique- ensuite à midi – la pose de la majorité des agents – et pour finir, à seize heures – non pas l'heure de fermeture, mais l'heure de la relève d'équipe.

Normalement, chacun respectait pointilleusement ces horaires –si elles existaient c'était bien pour une raison- d'autres avaient un réel problème avec. Souvent à cause d'un besoin acharné de finir le travail quelque soit l'heure, comme c'était souvent le cas pour la section qui gérait les crimes –les Aurors- ou alors pour ceux qui ne pouvaient faire autrement que de rester disponible le plus que possible : les hauts fonctionnaires non loin du ministre selon la hiérarchie.

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle, au niveau deux du ministère de la Magie on pouvait toujours entendre de l'agitation. Si le quartier général des Aurors était presque vide, la salle de conférences étaient toujours autant remplit. La réunion n'avait pas encore atteint son point final et en semblait même très loin au vu des voix qui s'élevaient par-dessus les cloisons, qui heureusement, étaient protégées par un sort de silence. Il ne faudrait en aucun cas que des informations ne s'échappent et tombent entre les mains de personnes mal intentionnées.

Le calme qui régnait en début de conférence s'était peu à peu dissipé depuis. Le sujet du jour avait tendance à séparer les points de vu des différents membres.

**Voldmemort.**

Jugé comme facteur mineur dans une possible rébellion du peuple sorcier. Les adeptes de la magie noire, bien que moins nombreux –du moins le paraissait-il-, était bel et bien présent. Et surtout, ils ne restaient pas chacun dans leurs côtés comme s'était le cas quelques années auparavant. Des cercles –très fermés, quasi inviolables- se formaient peu à peu de part et d'autre de la Grande-Bretagne. Ainsi, le nom de Voldemort revenait souvent au vu de ses attaques chez les Moldus. Ce qui justement semblait être une preuve nécessaire pour certains quant à un danger non-négligeable, n'en était pas pour d'autres.

Et les voix tonnaient, le brouhaha amplifiait de minutes en minutes…

Justin Bound en tête, clamait à la paranoïa quand James Potter, l'un des meilleurs agents du service, parlait de simple mise en garde. Epaulé par ses amis -les Longdubat, Sanders, Black et autres- sans doute mené par son inexplicable impulsivité, il s'était réveillé alors que depuis les deux heures de réunions il n'avait pipé mot trop occupé à discuter de Quidditch avec son meilleur ami.

A moitié debout sur un pupitre il hurlait son point de vue et traitait -cet imbécile de- Bound de Veracrass atrophié du bulbe, alors qu'il était retenu par Franck Longdubat. Sa femme Alice s'occupait de maintenir Sirius avec l'aide de plusieurs bras costauds d'autres de leurs amis.

Vu de l'extérieur cette scène était plus que surprenante pour un inconnu et pourtant si habituel pour les agents du ministère qui connaissaient bien, même très bien, les caractères emportés de certains des Aurors.

Sirius Black et James Potter en tête.

Puis, soudain, sans préavis -aucun- une phrase de trop fusa à travers la salle.

- Tu sais de quoi tu parles hein Black ? T'en a l'habitude avec ta famille de mages noirs !

Rien ni personne n'aurait pu empêcher ce qui se passa ensuite.

--------

Lily Potter avait toujours été très respectueuses vis-à-vis de l'heure. Jamais en retard, ni en avance elle affectionnait le fait d'être à l'heure en tout temps et en tout moment et cela peut importe les circonstances extérieurs. De ce fait il semblait normal qu'elle déteste au plus au point attendre, surtout si celui ou ceux attendues étaient en retard. Et pourtant, le destin avait l'air d'avoir une terrible envie de mettre ses nerfs à dure épreuve. Pratiquement tout ceux de son entourage paraissaient avoir un différent avec l'heure. Après l'heure ou avant l'heure –d'ailleurs plus souvent le premier que l'autre- ils étaient là, mais si c'était pour compter les voir débarquer quelque part en respectant l'horaire instaurée, c'était peine perdue.

Souvent elle se mettait à relativisé –zen jusqu'au bout- elle gardait en tête que rien n'arrivait sans raison – les cours de divination contre toutes attentes avaient trouvés grâce à ses yeux- et que peut être était ce pour une cause qu'elle était toujours là… à attendre. Alors quand plus d'une demi-heure après le gong de 16 heures elle se retrouvait -étrangement- seule dans le hall du deuxième niveau à attendre une fois encore son mari et ses amis, malgré son humeur -qui avait grandement changé vers le rouge- elle relativisa une fois encore et chassa de son esprit les scènes de tortures imaginées à l'encontre de James et Sirius. Surtout James qui hier lui avait promit d'être à l'heure pour une fois.

Seulement quelques secondes après cette bonne action –épargner James était en soit une bonne action qu'il fallait marquée- des bruits de pas se firent entendre tout au bout du couloir. Elle lâcha un souffle d'exaspération mêlé à un « enfin » grincé entre ses dents jointes dans une grimace d'agacement contenue. Bientôt, sortirent en petits groupes les Aurors de l'équipe e James, ils affichaient tous une tête dépitée ce qui lui fit penser que sans doute cette fois ci son mari avait une réelle raison d'être en retard. Parce que soyons réaliste, s'il arrivait quelque chose, c'était sans aucun doute de la faute de James et Sirius. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils n'avaient juste que participer à la chose en question. Et là, en voyant Sirius Black la figure saignante maintenue par Franck, il n'y avait plus aucun doute permit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? demanda-t-elle abruptement en se précipitant vers eux.

Avant toute chose, elle embrassa Alice puis Franck qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir le matin à cause d'un déplacement avec son équipe. Elle fit ensuite Sirius s'assoir sur le bord du bac à plantes qui ornait le hall juste à côté du bureau d'accueil. A genoux devant lui, elle examina brièvement le visage du brun qui avait la lèvre fendue et un jolie bleue sur la joue. Il sourit penaud devant le regard de la jeune fille avant de grimacer quand le pouce de celle-ci n'appuie malencontreusement sur sa joue endolorie.

- Rien de grave… Ok, ok… rajouta-t-il précipitamment craignant le pouce menaçant de Lily. Hum. .

- Si tu pouvais articuler se serait mieux non soupira-t-elle las. Alice ?

La dénommée Alice se tenait debout près du distributeur d'eau essayant vainement de rattraper un gobelet qui comme toujours n'avait pas envie de se reposer sur le socle. Quelle idée avait eu l'inventeur pour mettre des ailes à ces fichus récipient !

- Stupéfix ! s'écria Franck en agitant légèrement sa baguette.

D'un Accio, il poussa le gobelet entre les mains de sa femme.

- Merci sourit doucement Alice en regrettant de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même. Sirius comme toujours à frappé au lieu de laissé couler répondit-elle après avoir finalement pu boire l'eau tant espérée.

- Hé ! Il l'avait bien cherché cet imbécile de Bound ! se défendit le concerné.

- Et qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ? voulu s'en assurer Lily. Critiquer ton équipe préféré de Quidditch lâcha sarcastiquement ?

La rousse darda son interlocuteur d'un regard réprobateur. Sirius aurait bien eut envie de se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité de James tant Lily pouvait l'effrayer quant à ses intentions à son encontre. Il avait toujours plus ou moins crains les réactions de cette rousse incendiaire, du moins pas autant que James lui-même. Cette pensée le fit sourire doucement - Oh comme James pouvait se ratatiner parfois devant Lily !- avant de le ravaler bien vite devant les yeux verts de Lily qui s'assombrissaient dangereusement.

- Non bien pire marmonna-t-il sans toute fois oser recroiser le regard de son amie.

- Quoi ? Non ! Il n'a pas osé critiquer ton superbe ensemble chez PCTM (1) ! fit-t-elle faussement outrée.

Lily avait la fâcheuse habitude à se montrer intransigeante au vu des bêtises puériles que réalisaient souvent Sirius et James ensemble ou séparément. De ce fait, elle avait parfois tendance à oublier qu'ils pouvaient parfois ne pas être tout à fait en tord.

- Lily ma douce, calme toi. Tu devrais écouter ce qu'il a à dire lui conseilla Alice embarrassée par l'agitation de la rousse.

C'était toujours pareil avec elle, se dit la brune. Lily balançait ses pensées et seulement après réfléchissait. Quand même étrange pour l'une des sorcières les plus intelligentes de son époque.

- Tss… Je suis sûre que cet idiot n'a aucune explication !

Crachait le dragon en colère avant de continuer à faire la morale à Sirius. Celui-ci n'écoutait déjà plus les explications quant à son comportement irraisonnable. Il n'avait aucune envie de débattre sur quoi que se soit avec la femme de son meilleur ami. C'était une cause perdue et force perdues pour rien. Autant attendre que la tempête passe. Peut-être là pourrait-il en placer une ?

- Au fait, fit Lily qui semblait se réveiller, où est James ?

A part bien évidement si elle se mettait en veille toute seule.

- Il fait un rapport répondit négligemment Franck qui était soulagé qu'elle se taise enfin.

- Ah ? pourquoi donc ?

Lily paraissait vraiment étonnée et Sirius lui aurait bien fait remarquer son manque de discernement si le patrimoine de « Justin Bound » ne lui avait échappé des lèvres. Un nom pareil il était bon à cracher semblait il penser.

- Et bien quoi ? demanda Lily la tête penchée sur le côté.

Elle avait l'air complètement dépassé par quelque chose dont elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Et tous ceux qui la connaissaient pourraient en déduire par sa posture qu'elle commençait –seulement- à s'en rendre compte. La jeune mère resta prostré quelques secondes, le regard voguant entre Franck qui était adossé au mur, Alice qui semblait noyer son regard dans son eau et Sirius qui admirait pleinement ses pieds.

- Oh ! Tu veux dire… ?

- Ouais coupa aussi sec Alice. La prochaine fois avant de t'échauffer, écoute toute l'histoire, veux tu ?

Lily resta debout arrêtant tout mouvement, elle réfléchissait à la situation, se mortifiant une fois de plus pour avoir parlé avant de prendre connaissance des faits. Ce qui était très mauvais au vu de son statut d'enquêtrice au même titre qu'Alice, que Franck, Sirius et James. Et bien qu'en étant au courant de cette mauvaise habitude qu'elle trainait avec elle depuis longtemps, elle n'arrivait pas en s'en soustraire – tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler- et oubliait au moment venu ses bonnes ambitions quant à cela.

- Je sui vraiment désolée dit-elle une fois ayant reprit ses esprits. Je… je pensais juste que… Enfin tu comprends, toi et James vous avez l'habitude de… ça et… Bref, je suis désolée fit-elle rouge d'embarras surtout que Sirius semblait plus que blasé par ses excuses.

Elle resta un moment à le regarder, attendant sans doute un quelconque mot de la part du brun, avant de détourner le regard au vu de sa non-réaction. Sirius avait parfaitement l'art et la manière de mettre mal à l'aise, de faire culpabiliser n'importe qui. Sans doute une trace de son côté Serpentard se dit la rousse toujours vexée. Alice lui sourit gentiment lui faisant savoir que Sirius n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Bien que ce fût évident pour tout le petit groupe que Black était quelque peu blessé par les paroles de son amie. De toute façon, il avait bien l'habitude depuis le temps avec le caractère emporté de la femme de son meilleur ami. Mais tout de même, après tant d'années elle aurait pu faire semblant de ne plus le considérer par rapport à sa filiation.

Un silence lourd de sens engloba le petit groupe d'amis. Chacun restant sur ses positions attendant un quelconque évènement afin de changer cela. Se ne serait sûrement pas Sirius qui s'en chargerait. Après l'histoire Bound, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer le clown.

Soudain, un bip sonore se fit entendre. Un souffle soulagé de la part du couple Londubat - la tension commençait vraiment à se faire sentir- et les choses semblèrent reprendre leur cour.

Lily eut un bref sursaut. Elle tata ses poches méthodiquement et quelques secondes plus tard, en sortit de l'une d'elle un drôle de petit boitier noir. Il était d'une forme rectangulaire et possédait au vu des gestes de la rousse, un écran amovible. La né moldu observa l'écran les sourcils froncés avant d'écarquiller largement ses beaux yeux verts.

- Oh mince !

Devant l'agitation de leur amie –en fait surtout curieux quant à l'objet dans sa main- les Londubat l'entourèrent regardant par-dessus son épaule. Se fut pourtant Sirius toujours à la même place qui posa la question qui brûlaient leurs lèvres :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il était peut être toujours contrarié mais trop curieux pour continuer dans son mutisme.

Lily qui n'avait pas tout suivit et qui était bien trop prise dans ses pensées n'entendit pas la question et fut donc surprise de retrouver trois visages autour d'elle. Surtout celui de Sirius qui, malgré son intérêt certain, paraissait encore distant. Elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, honteuse par son attitude mais ne dit mot. Elle ne désirait en aucun cas s'enliser plus dans le problème qu'elle créait à elle seule.

- Qu'est ce que c'est répéta Sirius de plus en plus curieux après avoir vu inscrit le nom de son filleul dessus.

- Oh ça ? C'est un agenda électrique répondit la rousse sur un ton professoral tout en sortant de l'étau crée par les trois curieux. Hum… C'est un truc moldu lâcha-t-elle finalement devant leurs yeux ahuris. Ça me permet de me rappeler des choses importantes que je dois effectuer expliqua-t-elle alors.

- Il y a le rappel-tout répliqua Franck.

- Oui secoua-t-elle la tête, mais avec mon agenda je peux m'en rappeler et avoir accès à plus d'explications là-dessus. Tandis qu'avec le rappel –tout, la couleur indique seulement l'oubli mais pas l'objet de cet oubli.

- Oh… répondirent-ils tout trois d'une même voix admirative ce qui fit sourire la née-moldu.

Les sorciers ne pensaient jamais au fait que, les moldus bien que ne possédant aucun pouvoir magique, était sur de nombreux domaines plus avancés qu'eux.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille et puisque James n'est pas là… J'achèterais le cadeau seule chantonna-t-elle malicieusement.

- Mais euh… Tu sais au moins ce qu'il voulait prendre ? demanda inquiet Sirius.

Llily étouffa un petit rire discret. Sirius était toujours très attentif à tout ce qui concernait son filleul. Il l'adorait littéralement et il fallait dire que le petit Harry le lui rendait bien.

- Oui, oui… Le balaie de je ne sais plus qui… marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? questionna Sirius insistant légèrement.

Lily Potter était certes une très bonne mère, mais un peu juste quant à savoir ce qui plaisait à un enfant de cinq ans. L'auror craignait réellement de revoir Harry avec une montagne d'encyclopédie. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient décidés avec James de l'accompagner. Mais, vu que son acolyte ne semblait pas vouloir arriver, il croisait les doigts pour Harry. Pourvu qu'elle ne lui achète pas cet ensemble de potionniste qui avait semblé lui plaire il y a deux semaines de cela. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle transforme son filleul en mini Rogue.

Lily, déjà dans l'ascenseur, se retourna vers eux et fit signe à Alice de la suivre. Sirius boudeur lui tira la langue. Lui qui voulait absolument pouvoir être là pour voir le cadeau avant qu'il ne soit emballé !

- A plus tard les hommes ! sourit narquoisement Alice.

- Et Sirius ? interpela Lily.

- Ouais ?

- Soigne-toi avant de rendre visite à mon fils ! cria Lily à travers les portes qui se refermaient.

Sirius souffla dépité. Nom de Merlin, pour qui la prenait-il ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'air aussi idiot que ça ? Il fronça les sourcils agacé.

- T'y crois-toi ? demanda-t-il à Franck qui grimaçait mal à l'aise devant sa mine défaite.

Franck posa sa main sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement pour essayer de le dérider un peu. Il savait comme la moindre allusion à son statut de parrain pouvait l'ébranler. Si Lily pensait qu'il pouvait porter le moindre mal envers Harry… Pourquoi l'avait on désigner en tant que parrain ? Sans doute à cause de James.

-------

Alice et Lily étaient arrivés il y avait quelques minutes de cela au Chaudron Baveur. Elles avaient salué Tom le barman, discutées pendant un moment avec quelques têtes connus puis s'étaient finalement décidées à traverser le mur pour se rendre au chemin de Traverse.

De l'autre côté du mur, bien qu'il était déjà plus de 17 heures, les rues étaient encombrées de toutes part de sorciers et sorcières qui vaquaient à leurs occupations sans s'occuper plus de leurs voisins. Le Chemin de Traverse, le quartier sorcier le plus fréquenté du Royaume-Unis, avait de cela de bien qu'il ne fermait jamais ses portes. Peu importe l'heure ou le jour, il y avait toujours de l'animation dans les différentes rues et boutiques.

Lily, suivit de près par Alice, avait en tête de se rendre dans la boutique d'équipements de Quidditch –elle en avait depuis longtemps oublié le nom- afin d'acheter le cadeau idéal et parfait dixit James. De toute façon, quel objet ayant un rapport avec le Quidditch ne serait-il pas génial aux yeux de James ? Alors elle fut plus qu'étonnée quand, se laissant emporté par le mouvement de la foule –tout habitué du Chemin de Traverse savait qu'il ne fallait jamais essayé de contrer la force de la foule- elle se retrouva sur la place de Serpencendre au milieu d'une foule qui n'avait pas l'air très accueillante au vu des têtes présentes. Tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des sorciers soupçonnés d'être adepte à la magie noire. Des représentants de grandes familles de Sang-purs ainsi que des sorciers qui avaient seulement l'air pas du tout recommandable. Pas plus inquiète que cela –après tout elle savait se défendre au vu de son statut d'Auror aguerri- Lily essaya de retrouver Alice dans l'amassement de sorciers. Au bout d'un moment, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait perdue Alice.

Pestant d'exaspération, la rousse se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, avançant elle ne savait où, juste le fait d'essayer de se sortir de là pour voir où elle en était. Plus elle avançait, plus elle retenait sa respiration –les odeurs corporels c'était une vraie plaie- et plus elle maudissait au centuple le retard –même justifié- de James. Elle ne se serait certainement pas retrouvée là à se débattre avec des bras et des jambes de parfaits inconnus. Elle avait beau le répéter encore et encore, personne ne comprendrait jamais comme une question d'horaire pouvait faire tourner le monde dans son entièreté.

_Mais bordel qu'est qui pouvait bien tous les captivés pour qu'ils puissent se rassembler ainsi _?!

Lily aurait bien hurlée de mécontentement quand à nouveau elle se fit écrasé le pied, mais heureusement, ce fut justement à ce moment là qu'elle sortit de la masse de corps et put enfin respirer de l'air sain.

Les yeux fermées, elle aspira une grande goulée d'air, bien mal lui en prit, une soudaine poussée se fit sentir dans la foule derrière elle, et sans qu'elle ne sache au juste comment, ses jambes heurtèrent le bord de la fontaine. Si ce n'était pas son parfait équilibre –il fallait bien que ses cours de gym lui servent un jour- elle se serait tout simplement écrasée la tête la première dans l'eau de la fontaine. A présent debout sur la pointe des pieds, bien positionnée sur le muret circulaire du bassin, elle put enfin observer la cause de toute cette agitation. Se qu'elle vit la laissa abasourdie.

A quelques pas de là, Malefoy –cela ne pouvait être que lui avec des cheveux aussi blond- se tenait fièrement debout, dos à la fontaine. Dans sa main trônait le bout d'une laisse faite de flux magique -au vu de sa texture brillante et en mouvement- dans l'autre son éternelle canne au pommeau en argent. En cela il n'y avait rien de bien surprenant, Malefoy aimait attirer les foules et y réussissait plutôt bien. Seulement la présence d'un enfant attaché à l'autre extrémité de la laisse n'était pas du tout dans le tableau habituel. L'enfant était petit –vraiment minuscule- et maigre –la peau translucide sur les os- il avait l'air d'un cadavre. Ses longs cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés pendouillaient autour de son visage baissé et sans même le voir, Lily aurait parié qu'il s'agissait du fils Malefoy. Un blond pareil, il n'y avait que les Malefoy pour en être doté. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dont était sure la rousse, le pourquoi de la situation et bien que sidérée que de telles pratique soient toujours autorisées, elle se mit à l'évidence que rien ne pourrait arrêter _cela_.

L'enfant portait des vêtements chique et cher - qui fut un temps de couleur pourpre -à cela près qu'ils étaient en très mauvais états, ajouter la laisse –cette laisse spécifique- tous les éléments étaient en place pour faire comprendre que Malefoy Senior se débarrassait d'un fils illégitime.

_Ce salaud vendait l'enfant._

Et rien ne pouvait empêcher _cela_. Malefoy avait tout droit de redorer son blason de l'affront commit par sa femme. Vendre l'enfant illégitime était une manière comme une autre de régler le problème.

Lily aurait vraiment préféré ne jamais avoir à assister à ce spectacle –tout est une question d'horaire- parce que vraiment, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Même en étant Auror.

Elle pinça les lèvres d'impuissance regardant une dernière fois le si petit être. Ses pieds, ses jambes plus encore squelettique que le reste de son corps, et remonta petit à petit jusqu'à tomber sur deux orbes grises. Des puits de tristesses sans fond qui disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparues. L'enfant avait suivit l'éducation type –cacher ses émotions – même là, alors qu'il se faisait humilier. Il la regardait et semblait s'accrocher désespérément à elle. S'était-il lui aussi perdu dans la splendeur de ses yeux verts ? Ou était-ce cette couleur –espoir- qui l'avait fait réagir ?

Oh non. Lily ne pouvait pas en toute logique rester plantée là alors que Malefoy s'apprêtait à offrir l'enfant à un de ces types aux regards lubriques. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle n'osait imaginer si à la place du petit enfant blond s'était retrouvé le sien... Sans doute qu'elle aurait souhaitée que quelqu'un le sauve. Sauve ce qu'il restait à sauver dans ce petit être brisé. Et tant pis si elle le regrettait après…

-------

Les enchères avaient dépassés des sommes astronomiques. Les yeux gris de Malefoy brillaient de cupidités. Comme s'était jouissif de se débarrasser de _ça_ ainsi ! Laver son honneur. Effacer cette _monstrueuse_ bavure. Et peu importe la somme qu'il en tirerait, il pouvait très bien ne rien recevoir en échange, la scène était en elle-même assez chère payée.

Il espérait que sa garce de femme observait bien le spectacle, chaque secondes, qu'elle l'imprégnait au plus profond d'elle-même… Et qu'elle en souffrirait encore longtemps, même pendant toute sa vie si cela lui chantait. Qu'elle en pleurerait, que les remords lui tordent l'âme à l'en faire saigner. Qu'elle agonise de son erreur. Qu'elle paie cette chienne ! Oser le tromper lui ! Jamais plus un tel affront ne serait porté à son encontre.

Que la vengeance était douce !

- Malefoy !

Son nom avait été hurlé rageusement dans la foule. Qui était le fou qui l'appelait ainsi ? Et le respect dû aux Malefoy ? Si le coupable ne le connaissait pas, il se ferait une joie de le lui apprendre d'un bon doloris.

- Malefoy qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! La place publique ne t'appartient pas malgré toute ta fortune !

Une femme rousse- la même qui lui avait pourrit l'existence à Poudlard- apparut devant lui. Fendant la foule elle avançait hargneusement vers lui. Aucune surprise, Il n'y avait après tout qu'une fille de son espèce pour ignorer la politesse.

- Evans ! Quelle joie de te voir dans les parages susurra-t-il hypocritement. Que fait une Sang-de-bourbe de ton espèce dans les environs ? A part bien sûr polluer mon air.

Sa réplique méprisante fut suivit d'esclaffement de la foule. Loin d'être démontée, Lily Potter debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, regardait d'un œil critique l'enfant.

- Se sera Potter maintenant !

- Oh oui, j'oubliais que ce cher James Potter s'était marier…

- Aucune importance tu n'étais pas invité la coupa-t-il malgré son tic d'agacement. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici avec… ton fils ?

- Bâtard.

- Oh je vois… Madame Malefoy est allée voir ailleurs. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. Serais tu vraiment impuissant Malefoy ? demanda Lily avec un sourire en coin.

Tous essayèrent avec plus ou moins de succès à cacher les rires qu'avait produit la question de la jeune femme. Lucius quant à lui avait perdu le peu de couleur que son teint pâle possédait. Ses lèvres étaient pincées dans une grimace qui contenait très mal sa colère.

- Comment osez… ! s'étrangla outré le blond.

- Après tout, pour quoi d'autre irait-elle voir ailleurs ? rajouta la rousse sans se préoccuper de l'homme. Enfin. Ce n'est pas tout mais… Vous feriez mieux de dégager de là.

- Et pourquoi donc je vous pris ? Cela est tout à fait permit par la loi répondit-il agacé ayant néanmoins retrouvé son calme du moins à l'extérieur.

- Peut être oui… Mais je peux très bien vous arrêter pour désordre dans l'ordre public Malefoy ! Et ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de terminer cette vente ! J'offre une mornille pour l'enfant et estimez vous heureux que je sois aussi généreuse ! déclara Madame Potter d'une traite, la voix montant peu à peu pour bien se faire entendre.

Lucius Malefoy affronta le regard de la rousse, la moue dégoutée et horriblement contrariée, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse. Son arrestation ne ferait pas bonne figure surtout avec –même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde- l'humiliation publique causée par cette Sang-de-bourbe.

Lily en face de l'homme froid et cruel qu'était Lucius Malefoy, retenait sa respiration et espérait très fort qu'il accepterait sans faire la moindre contestation parce que là vraiment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait trouver de mieux comme excuse. Sûrement que quand elle se le rappellerait des années plus tard, elle trouverait cette situation hilarante, mais là pour l'instant elle était plutôt stressée à l'idée d'échouer et que cela se passe mal.

Ne lâchant pas une seule seconde le faciès de son interlocuteur, elle fut surprise d'apercevoir l'espace d'une seconde un éclair de douleur. Elle aurait sûrement crut l'avoir rêvé si juste après l'homme n'avait pas contracté son avant bras gauche. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus sur cela puisque la voix tranchante de Malefoy Senior la coupa de son inspection.

- Très bien Potter. Gardez-le donc ce bâtard dit-il en balançant l'enfant d'un sort vers elle, rien de mieux pour une femme de votre genre. Après tout, il n'y a qu'un pas entre un bâtard et un sang-de-bourbe dit-il si bas qu'elle ne fut la seule à l'avoir entendu.

Se concentrant du mieux qu'elle put pour ne rien répliquer et risquer de le faire changer d'avis, Lily se contenta de serrer contre elle le corps frêle du gosse –comme il était maigre !- et d'attendre que tous les autres s'en aillent.

Au bout d'un moment, se fut l'enfant appuyé dos à elle qui l'a fit sortir de ses pensées.

Il tremblait.

Elle l'éloigna d'elle et le fit se retourner afin de mieux l'observer. A genou devant le petit, elle le scruta de ses grands yeux verts, traçant ses traits fins dans son esprit, notant chacune de ses écorchures. Oh Merlin ! Jamais elle n'avait vu un enfant aussi malingre. Ses joues creusées, ses lèvres bleuies et toutes ces traces de coups qui s'étendaient -à en voir les bleues sur son cou- encore loin sur son corps décharné.

Lily sourit tendrement et peut être un peu plus tristement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu au petit blond avant de poser délicatement sur ses frêles épaules la cape bleu que lui tendait Alice à ses cotés.

- Où étais tu passée ? Je te cherchais…

- Tu connais la foule répondit-elle en observant curieusement l'enfant blond.

Celui-ci tenait étroitement serré la cape et la caressait légèrement, la tête toujours baissée, il attendait. Qu'allait-on faire de lui cette fois semblait-il se demander.

- Tu as encore parlé avant de réfléchir ? voulu savoir Alice qui était par le bouche à oreille déjà au courant de la situation.

- Non… Tout est une question d'horaire Alice. Et puis…c'est la faute à James. Et un peu de la tienne, si t'avais été là…

- Non, c'est vraiment une question d'horaire. Si j'avais été là je n'aurais pas pu t'en empêcher. Quand t'a un truc en tête… dit-elle en souriant grandement à Lily et lui révélant par là son soutien sans borne.

_Ouais, tout est une question d'horaire._ Mais heureusement que l'amitié existait aussi, parce que franchement, Lily n'aurait pas su quoi faire face aux autres –surtout à James – si Alice ne la soutenait pas déjà.

Elle pouvait affronter Lucius Malefoy, mais James… James c'était une autre affaire…

* * *

**_Note: _**

_(1) Plus Chic Tu Meurs c'est signé Min, j'ai pas cherché bien loin XD  
_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce long chapitre (plus long que le précédent!)! A la prochaine j'espère!  
_

_Une tite review please n_n ?_


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise! 1ere partie

_le 01 Avril 2010_

* * *

**Notes:** Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Pas de poisson d'Avril à l'horizon^^ Mais pour être une surprise, s'en est une! Il y a plus d'un an qui sépare le 2nd chapitre du 3eme. Je m'en excuse. Sans chercher à mettre la faute à pas de chance, il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai eu des problèmes en tant qu'auteur (pas d'inspiration, blocages...etc.), des problèmes personnels et ceux de la vie de tout les jours. Mais en aucun cas je n'ai abandonné cette histoire. C'est la première fanfic HP que j'écris et je compte y mettre un terme, même si c'est dans 100 ans. En espérant que cela ne dure pas autant XD, je vous offre le 3ème chapitre. Du moins la première partie de ce chapitre qui je dois l'avouer attends dans mes fichiers depuis presque autant de jours après ma dernière MAJ.

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissés leur avis, qui m'ont ajoutés dans leur alerte... cela fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Sans oublier ma bêta Thecrasy douée d'une patience sans faille.

Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews... mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Alors si je vous ai oublié, faites moi signe!

* * *

...

..

.

**Chapitre 3 : Surprise ! **

**(1****ère**** partie)**

**.**

**..**

**...  
**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'était refermées dans un grincement sinistre -suivi d'une cacophonie de confrères plus ou moins désagréables à l'ouïe- avant de disparaître dans un « pop » majestueux. L'ouverture entière –armature et consistance- avait étonnement disparu... Il ne restait à la place plus qu'une grande surface d'une couleur mordorée craquelée de toute part, signe de l'existence d'un passage dimensionnel –bien que celui-ci ne servait qu'à changer d'étage. C'était l'un des derniers présents dans l'immeuble. Puisque, à cause de son coût élevé, il était obligatoire de faire appel à des envouteurs dont les tarifs dépassaient parfois l'entendement, ils avaient pour la plupart été remplacés par de simples ascenseurs de service. Réservés à l'origine exclusivement aux agents de maintien souvent nommé _les invisibles _- hormis eux même, personne ne pouvait les voir en service tant ils étaient discrets. Enfin, ça c'était pour ceux qui n'en connaissaient pas personnellement, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas de Sirius et compagnie. C'était vraiment très utile d'avoir l'entrée facile au ministère surtout au vu de ce qu'ils faisaient pendant leur temps libre –en fait plus souvent pendant les heures de travail-. Et puis, posséder une connaissance plus qu'exacte du quartier de lois, particulièrement du centre, donnait la possibilité de pallier à n'importe quel retard matinal ce qui était très courant –au grand dam de Lily- chez eux.

Tiens, Lily cette rousse incendiaire qui avait réussi à« mater » James, ce qui était en soit un exploit. Malgré les années, Sirius n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était marrant de voir comment James se pliait aux quatre volontés de sa femme. Oh, bien sûr, il se rebellait –quand Lily Jolie n'était pas là évidemment- et jouait l'indomptable, celui qui n'écoutait sa femme que pour lui faire plaisir avant de se dégonfler en beauté devant le regard vert de sa moitié. Et Sirius dans tout ça n'avait de cesse de lui étaler en détails ces petits évènements dès que l'envie lui prenait de gagner une de leurs joutes verbales ou encore mieux, obtenir une faveur de sa part -sans doute son côté _enf__oui_ Serpentard-… Et à Remus- _ce traître_-, de toujours le rappeler à l'ordre en lui prédisant une fin _à la James_ le jour ou lui aussi rencontrerait _quelqu'une_.

_Brrr… _

Rien que l'idée de finir aussi anesthésié que son meilleur ami lui retirait toute envie de se caser un jour. Pour l'instant, au vu du nombre de conquête qu'il collectionnait, sa peur –quasi phobique- ne s'était pas atténuée et ne risquait sans doute pas de le faire avant très –_très_- longtemps. A moins que l'envie d'avoir lui aussi un enfant aussi adorable que son filleul ne prenne le dessus. Ce qui n'était pas impossible, loin de là. Parce que oui, Harry était vraiment –_vraiment_- mignon. Et adorable… Avec ses grands yeux verts pétillant de malice, ses mimiques, sa naïveté, sa grande gentillesse... Bon oui, c'était courant chez les enfants mais Harry, il était vraiment trop… _adorable_.

Sirius se pencha en avant un peu plus.

Peut être oui…

Ses pieds ainsi éloignés, et aidé par son point de vue nouveau, il remarqua pour la première fois **le** défaut de ces mocassins en peau de dragon : la boucle de droite était un peu mon ronde que l'autre.

Il devenait complètement gaga devant son filleul, et ses _Sirius_ –il avait une manière _si adorable_ de le dire !- tellement, qu'il était bien incapable de lui dire non pour quoi que ce soit.

- Sirius ?

- Hn ?

- Tout va bien ?

Le brun releva doucement la tête et regarda à travers ses mèches brunes qui lui balayaient entièrement le front. Franck assit à ses côtés le scrutait d'un regard curieux. Hum… c'était vrai que dans sa position actuelle on pourrait croire que les coups de poings –de fillette- de Bound l'avaient endommagé plus… qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Ce Bound justement, il ne manquait rien…

- Ouais. On ne peut mieux ! Sûr que je lui ferais sa fête à ce connard grinça-t-il en se redressant.

Il avait vite fait de changer de sujet, évitant la question -implicite- à propos de Lily. Il n'avait aucune envie de vouloir se replonger dans ce problème.

- Compte sur moi approuva -cria- une voix sortie de nulle part.

Un énorme sourire taquin effleura les lèvres de Sirius. Son bras droit –dans la connerie aurait sans doute rajouté Lily- était enfin de retour, les choses sérieuses pouvaient se mettre en place.

- Yeah mon pote ! On se comprend s'exclama-t-il dans un rire ressemblant à s'y m'éprendre à un aboiement.

Deux poings qui s'entrechoquent, l'avis de vengeance était scellé.

Franck roula des yeux dépité. De vrais gamins ces deux là. Il valait toujours mieux s'éloigner dans ces moments ci sous risque d'être enrôlé dans leurs bêtises. Justement, en parlant d'éloignement, il ferait bien de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Même pas en rêve répliqua-t-il fermement -enfin il essaya-.

- Oh allez Francky ! s'insurgea Sirius avec une moue de chien battu.

- Oui Francky, t'oserais pas lâcher tes vieux potes. Si ?

Le nommé « Francky » grinça face au surnom -il en avait vraiment horreur- et recula lentement, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Une idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit, merci à son esprit vif.

- Hum… Vous êtes au courant que Harry risque de se retrouver avec une montagne d'encyclopédie ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Le visage de James redevint soudain normal. A cela, Franck cacha un sourire victorieux, il avait réussit à détourner l'attention de lui.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? voulu savoir Potter.

Il se passa machinalement une main dans sa broussaille brune.

- Oh merde ! Me dite pas que vous avez laissé Lily se charger de ça ! s'exclama-t-il soudain catastrophé.

- Hey c'est pas de ma faute ! se défendit Sirius devant le regard accusateur de James.

- Se serait plutôt la votre, déclara Franck qui jubilait. à tous les deux, rajouta-t-il moqueur. Ce retard… Tss tss… Préparez-vous à en subir les conséquences.

Les deux bruns lui jetèrent un regard tueur, Franck se fit la remarque que peut être il aurait dû se taire pour une fois.

------

La maison était drôlement silencieuse se disait le petit garçon.

Il s'était réveillé il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Parce que Mus' voulait qu'il fasse la sieste l'après midi. Et bien lui n'aimait pas du tout ça. Personne ne dormait après le déjeuner, à moins qu'il ne soit malade ou forcer –comme lui- par les grands. C'était Mus' qui devrait se reposer ! Il avait toujours d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Mais c'était bizarre, parce qu'il ne baillait jamais.

Jamais.

Peut être que les cercles violets sur son visage étaient en fait tout à fait normaux ? Il faudrait qu'il le lui demande…

Pour l'heure, ce serait bien s'il arrivait à le trouver. Le petit homme ne savait pas s'il faisait sombre parce que le soleil s'était couché. Ou autre chose de magique ? Il n'y avait pas d'horloge dans sa chambre, encore moins dans les couloirs qu'il traversait collé aux murs. Et aucun elfe de maison qui pouvait l'aider. Parce que sa maman n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir de _si petites créatures assouvies_. Elle avait donc convaincu -du moins elle le pensait- tous ses amis à s'en débarrasser. Et bien, Sirius en avait un lui ! Enfin, la maman de Sirius. Oh et elle était vraiment laide –l'elfe pas Madame Black- et grossière. Et vraiment, vraiment méchante. Surtout avec sa maman, Mus' et lui. Quelque chose en rapport avec le sang marmonnait souvent la petite créature hideuse. La pureté… Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là. C'était juste bizarre.

Sa main s'accrocha à la rambarde de l'escalier. Debout sur la première marche, il regardait pensif les autres marches. Toutes à descendre ! Et elles étaient nombreuses. Enfin, pas tellement pour quelqu'un de grand. Mais lui, il était petit –grand pour son âge d'après son pédiacomage- mais petit quand même. Et puis il faisait sombre.

Oh ! Le petit garçon sursauta : de petites lumières s'étaient allumées. Accrochées de par et d'autre des marches –en fait elles flottaient- elles semblaient lui tendre les bras. Les flammes ? Oui. Elles étaient rouges et or : les couleurs de Gryffondor !

L 'enfant rit, amusé de les voir se balancer comme si elles dansaient.

_La…la…la…la…_

Il fredonnait doucement, posant un pied après l'autre. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient d'amusements. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il s'en souviendrait s'il était toujours couché au milieu de ses draps.

Hop !

Il sauta la dernière marche, les pieds joints sur la fin du grand tapis bordeaux. Ah mais si sa maman l'avait vu faire, sûrement qu'elle l'aurait grondé. Un peu inquiet, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui -au cas où- finalement soulagé de ne pas voir de chevelure rousse dans le coin il retrouva une respiration normale.

Le petit homme avança, le pas incertain, vers le salon. Peut être que Mus' était assis dans son fauteuil habituel en train de lire ? Il aimait beaucoup quand Mus' lui lisait des histoires. Surtout celles des contes de princes et de princesses. Même s'il trouvait que les princesses étaient un peu trop pleurnichardes. Ah les filles ! Ou bien peut-être que les princes lui paraissaient avoir les cheveux trop bien mis. Collés à leur crâne et brillants. Wouah ! Lui, ses cheveux était un vrai chantier –tout le monde le disait !- et ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus étincelants mais vert forêt. Verts ! Comme des pierres précieuses disait son papa. C'était que son papa était amoureux de sa maman et de ses yeux. Il ne dirait jamais comme du vert Serpentard. Personne n'osait. Mais bon, c'était vrai que le vert Serpentard était couleur émeraude et à lui ça ne le dérangeait pas. Malgré tout ce que les maraudeurs pensaient et disaient. Des choses pas répétables. Oh non.

Hum… Parfois il pensait qu'il devrait trouver quelqu'un avec les yeux gris, ou les cheveux argentés –mais ça n'existait pas, pas vrai ?- pour faire deux. La paire. Peut-être un petit frère ? Parce que le petit frère du prince dans la dernière histoire que lui avait raconté Mus' était comme ça. Petit, frêle, la peau transparente, de grands yeux gris comme le mauvais temps et des cheveux fins, blonds, presque argentés. Mais lui, si un jour ses parents lui donnaient un petit frère, il aurait les cheveux citrouilles et les yeux caramels.

Oh du caramel ! Son pauvre ventre était vide. Qu'est ce qu'il avait faim ! Il espérait pouvoir trouver rapidement Mus'. Si possible dans le salon.

Le gamin leva la main, les yeux fermés, il abaissa l'interrupteur du salon. Ses paupières closes, battirent rapidement, le temps de s'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité. Puis enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un « o » muet tout en même temps que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

------

S'il y avait bien un endroit qui ne dormait jamais, l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste en était le parfait exemple. C'était une grande bâtisse de briques rouge -faite à l'ancienne-, elle était dotée d'énormes écriteaux signalant « Fermé pour rénovation », tous placardés sur ses portes de fers rouillés. Il s'agissait de là du camouflage de ce bâtiment magique puisque encré en plein milieu de Londres moldu. De la même manière qu'on accédait à la voie 9 ¾ en traversant le mur, il suffisait pour entrer dans l'hôpital des soins magiques de franchir la vitrine de _Purge&Pionce Ltd_.

Au deuxième des six niveaux, se trouvait un bureau d'accueil. Assise là, une jeune sorcière avait l'air dépassée par sa charge de travail. Elle s'affairait à sa tâche autant qu'elle le pouvait. Des parchemins volaient sans cesse autour de la jeune femme. Une couleur pour chaque demande et chaque demande avait une couleur. Rendez-vous, questions et requêtes s'accumulaient littéralement dans un tas bruyant d'avions en papiers au-dessus de la pauvre secrétaire. Celle-ci tournait tellement la tête, qu'un spectateur extérieur aurait pu penser qu'elle pouvait la pivoter dans un 360 degrés parfait. A gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas… ses mains suivaient, notant rapidement des tas d'informations jusqu'à ce que des parchemins soient étalés un peu partout dans un fouillis sans nom.

L'employée, exaspérée lâcha un cri silencieux. Désespérée, surmenée, elle retourna dans sa position initiale. Affalée sur le siège, elle ressentit la moindre parcelle de son corps la tirailler. Oh merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter ce stage ?

La jeune sorcière s'étira paresseusement, avec une grimace, elle entendit ses os craquer sinistrement. Soupirant, elle s'affaissa à nouveau contre le dossier de son siège. Les yeux mi-clos, à la recherche d'un instant de calme, elle se mit à observer sorciers et sorcières installés dans la salle d'attente. A gauche de la petite cabine qui lui servait de bureau, il y avait une quinzaine de bancs. Tous occupés. Des sorciers et des sorcières collés les uns aux autres. Les parents, frères et sœurs, oncles et tantes, des enfants qui étaient plus ou moins malade.

Annette, la secrétaire, était une née-moldu. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert le monde des sorciers, elle n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir toujours en apprendre plus. En passe de devenir infirmière –elle avait largement le niveau mais les règles étant ce qu'elles étaient- elle se retrouvait à devoir effectuer un stage dans le milieu médicomagique. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'excitant à devoir accueillir des patients sans pouvoir les soigner. Surtout qu'à son avis, traiter les étrangetés de la magie des enfants était fascinant au vu de ce qu'ils pouvaient réaliser.

Cette partie du second étage était réservé aux soins apportés aux petits. Bambins, enfants de bas âges et adolescents défilaient continuellement devant le comptoir de l'accueil. Pour des banals accidents domestiques, aux cas les plus graves en passant pat les maladies magiques. Et bien que les enfants sorciers ne fussent pas souvent malades -hormis les maladies bénignes que connaissait tout gamin magique- ils avaient plus souvent des problèmes avec leur magie. La cause venait de leur grande puissance magique. Cela pourrait paraître invraisemblable, mais, un enfant avait beaucoup plus de pouvoir que ne pourrait jamais posséder un adulte sorcier en toute possession de ses capacités. Bien sûr, cet état des choses diminuait avec l'âge –bien qu'il faudrait marquer des exceptions rares- jusqu'à se stabiliser à un niveau dit normal. Il fallait noter que le corps d'un enfant avait du mal à maintenir tout ce flux magique. Puisque, soumis à des émotions vives, il arrivait que l'enfant libère inconsciemment sa magie -appelé magie accidentelle- en causant des dégâts. Certains plus graves que d'autres et heureusement, la plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que des sorts bénins et souvent amusant.

La jeune femme bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tournant lentement la tête, elle sursauta violemment, avalant dans le mouvement sa salive de travers. Oh Merlin ! s'écriait-elle intérieurement. Ses paupières battirent dans un mouvement presque incontrôlable. Était-elle la seule à l'avoir remarquer ?

Elle regarda discrètement au-dessus de son épaule. Un groupe d'infirmières assemblées en cercle papotaient joyeusement. Il n'y avait rien à leur reprocher, c'était l'heure de la pose. Mais peut-être que si elles avaient cherché à observer la foule…

Frétillant sur place, Annette passa fébrilement une main dans ses courts cheveux rouges. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Excitée –ce n'était pas courant- et tout de même légèrement effrayée face à l'ampleur de la tâche –une des raisons pour lesquelles ce n'était **vraiment** pas courant était la dangerosité d'un tel évènement- elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Annette était tellement anxieuse que par habitude, elle dirigea sa main vers sa bouche, histoire de se ronger les ongles. Elle fut bientôt arrêtée par quelqu'un qui lui attrapa le poignet la faisant sursauter.

- Annette que vous ai-je déjà dis ?

La concernée releva la tête lentement. Elle eut le souffle coupé en découvrant l'identité de l'inconnu.

- Oh… Euh… Monsieur Lehmann ! glapit-elle.

Ses joues se colorèrent instantanément de rouge face au médecin. Celui-ci sourit doucement en voyant l'inconfort de la stagiaire.

Monsieur Lehmann était de ces beaux hommes qui ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Du moins qui n'en jouait pas. C'était vraiment risible, surtout quand on savait que s'il n'avait pas été médicomage, il aurait eut de grandes chances de terminer sur des photos de modes dans les journaux les plus lus de la communauté magique. Alors quand il se mettait à sourire ainsi… Il dévoilait au monde entier –surtout pour l'heure à sa stagiaire- sa dentition parfaite, entourée des lèvres les plus exquises que la terre ait été donné de voir. Et juste après, une adorable fossette apparaissait sur sa joue gauche -parce que monsieur Lehmann avait toujours le sourire légèrement de travers- ajoutant à son charme la petite touche de luxure… Enfin, ça, c'était du point de vue de la quasi-totalité des femmes du service pédiatrique. Y compris Annette. Qui, si elle osait, aurait volontiers attrapé le brun par la nuque afin de fourrer sa langue au fond de sa gorge… La secrétaire se sentait toute chose -et c'était vraiment pitoyable- elle détourna le regard, bouillante. Ses yeux rêveurs la rappelèrent à la réalité quand ils croisèrent deux globes gris. Elle se serait bien frapper la tête. Mais quelle idiote ! Fantasmer sur le sexe-symbole de l'unité n'était pas une chose à faire après cette découverte.

- Monsieur reprit-elle en faisant fit de ses joues qui étaient toujours cramoisie. Il faut absolument que je vous parle.

Le jeune homme retint son souffle, attentif devant l'urgence qu'il entendait dans la voix de la sorcière. Annette Day avait de ça que ses observations étaient toujours très importante. Et au vu de sa nervosité, cela devait être très important.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_**Notes:** J'ai coupé ce chapitre parce que je le trouvais trop long. Oui, je sais, mon raisonnement hors du commun m'étonne moi même XD

Concernant l'histoire, ma bêta m'a fait remarqué un problème que je ne pensais pas qui existait. Mais elle a bien fait de me faire part de ses doutes, comme ça je peux l'expliquer et échapper à des questions là-dessus par la suite -j'suis fainéante vous savez? - XD

A propos de l'héritage magique qu'un enfant reçoit (ce que j'ai décris dans le chapitre 1) et sa grande puissance au-delà de celles des sorciers adultes (expliquée en partie dans ce chapitre). Je rassure tout le monde, il n'y a rien de contradictoire. L'héritage magique n'a rien à voir avec la puissance hors du commun d'un enfant sorcier. Je veux dire par là que l'héritage offre à un enfant sorcier de sang-pur les clefs du pouvoir familial par exemple l'accès aux comptes à Gringott et le plus important, la signature magique. Cette signature est propre à chaque famille et même s'il s'agit d'une même lignée, les sorciers de cette lignée n'en auront jamais une identique. C'est un peu comme l'ADN humain. Personne n'a le même ADN (hormis les jumeaux du même œuf dont j'ai oublié le nom au moment ou j'écris mon explication XD), mais on retrouve des marqueurs identique dans une même famille. C'est un peu le même principe.

En ce qui concerne la puissance magique extraordinaire d'un enfant sorcier, il faut que vous sachiez que tout enfant sorcier subit des crises de magie accidentelle et pour moi, cette magie est et sera toujours plus puissante que celle sous maîtrise que possède un sorcier adulte. Pour ceux qui ont bien lu, vous remarquerez que j'ai fais sous entendre que certains cas exceptionnels existent. Un sorcier adulte sur 1 millier (ou quelque chose comme ça) garde sa pleine puissance d'enfance . Je me couvre pour que le reste de mon histoire tienne la route, enfin autant qu'elle le puisse u_u

Donc, le fait que l'héritage magique (le tatouage clef des armoiries familiales) soit acquis petit à petit par un héritier, ne change en rien sa condition première: celle d'un enfant possédant une magie de base , pas encore tout à fait modelée et beaucoup plus puissante que celle qu'il aura plus vieux. Sauf exception.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai été claire mais rassurez-vous, j'ai du mal à me comprendre moi même parfois XD Si vous avez des questions là-dessus ou autre chose, n'hésitez surtout pas!

**Note 2**: Monsieur Lehmann ainsi que Annette Day m'appartiennent. Ils n'étaient pas prévus à la base mais je me suis dis pourquoi pas... Ils me serviront finalement grandement avec Drago.


End file.
